Jack, Wake Up
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: It was Hiccup and Jack's marking day! The day that Alpha and Omega officially bond together. Somehow they need to survive a BBQ, jealousy, and teasing each other, before Hiccup can mark his omega once and for all. ABO Universe - HiJack - engineer!Hiccup/crossdressingstudent!Jack


**A/N:** It's been a while since I feel I've written. Not exactly sure the true length, but eh. For the last couple of years I haven't ventured out of the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson fandoms. At least in the writing capacity. Somehow I ended up here in the HTTYD and RotG crossover section. I hope I didn't screw up to bad!

 **Pairing:** Hiccup (Alpha)/Jack (Omega)

 **Universe:** My version of the ABO Universe

 **Warnings about the story:** Cross dressing, cursing, slash, and sex (of the male on male variety)

 **Warnings for the reader** : Look, if you don't like slash, you really have no business here. If you don't like guys wearing girl clothes, better for you to leave. Save us both the trouble, and hit the back button.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own much, I barely own myself, definitely don't own Rise of the guardians or How to Train Your Dragon. I do own this plot though.

* * *

Jack felt a little nervous. It wasn't the first time he's had sex with Hiccup. You can't have an Alpha like Hiccup and not have sex with him. That's like telling a dog he can't have his treat even though you're giving it to him. And Jack might like to get a bit rough between the sheets, but he wasn't a masochist.

Not much.

He just hoped he was ready for _tonight_. It was their marking night. They opted out of the ceremony and went for something more private and personal: a BBQ with friends and then an evening just for the two of them.

Jack was wearing his best dress. No literally a dress. It's a dark blue ruffle dress that ended at his knees. It had dark brown lace around each layer of ruffle that accentuated the flare easily covering up that Jack had a penis. The tight bodice had no ruffle, but the see through sleeves reached past his fingers tips. Typically these dresses would have space for a woman's chest area, but as Jack was a man and flat chested, he had it altered to fit his body to a 'T'.

His dark blue stockings disappeared under the skirt of the dress, but Jack knew they stopped at about mid thigh. His modest brown heels had straps that went a little past his ankles. They give him at most a three-inch height boost. He barely makes it to Hiccup's height in those shoes.

Unlike other cross dressers, Jack never liked wearing a wig or growing his hair out. He preferred his platinum white locks to be short. His headband pushed his bangs back and held them secure. That same headband had a small hat attached to it. Overall Jack was fancy.

Three years ago he would've never guessed he'd adore the Lolita style! And now he rocked it like no one's business. Satisfied with his outfit, he checked his make up in the mirror. His face was blemish free, and his icy blue eye make up was on point.

"Forgetting something, Princess?" Jack loved to be called princess. Especially by his Alpha! Not only did it make him feel more cherished and loved, it also reminded Jack of their daily ritual.

"I was just waiting on you," replied Jack joining Hiccup in the closet doorway. Their closet was decent sized, with the ability to fit ten people in it comfortably.

Hiccup chuckled as he stole a kiss from Jack's lip-gloss painted lips. "You know the drill princess. I want you front and center."

Before Jack moved away, he tilted his head up just a smudge in order to nip Hiccup's bottom lip. He felt a little cheeky today!

Hiccup growled in anticipation as Jack pulled away with a wink. His sassy omega was teasing him and he loved it, but not as much as he is about to love the next thirty minutes or so.

Jack walked into their bedroom, carefully crawling into their bed, the back of his dress riding up to display the back of his smooth fair thighs. Hiccup smirked when he saw a few flashes of Jack's bare bum.

"No panties?"

"Nope," Jack gasped out as a finger caressed him between his crack. "I wanted to be ready for you."

Jack would push back when he felt Hiccup's finger glide over his quivering pucker. He needed to feel something in him! His slick was building up and coating his inner walls.

Hiccup inhaled deeply, enjoying that smell of his aroused omega. Never has an omega smelt so delicious to him. He couldn't help but get a taste for himself!

Kneeling behind Jack, Hiccup shushed Jack when he began to complain about him stopping.

"Hic~!" Whined Jack wiggling his bum in his Alpha's face without realizing.

"Stay still princess," murmured Hiccup grabbing Jack by the hips still him. He flipped the skirt up exposing the pale backside completely. "Just one little taste."

Jack mewled in pleasure when Hiccup's lips landed right on his entrance and sucked. Dear gods above he could come right now!

The grip Jack had on the comforter under him tightened it exponentially.

"Fuck! I want to strip you down and have my way with you!" Hiccup switched to licking Jack up for a few seconds before standing up. "But we have plans. You'll just have to wait until tonight."

Jack pouted. He didn't want to wait! He wanted Hiccup's dick in him now! This might call for some quick scheming.

It wouldn't be the first time Jack acted out to get personal attention from his Alpha.

"Behave," requested Hiccup as if hearing Jack's thoughts. "Behave and this-" Hiccup pushed his hardened cock against Jack's butt, the erect but still covered dick fitting just right between the cheeks. "This will be in you before you know it."

Jack moaned grinding back against Hiccup, uncaring of the rough jeans Hiccup was wearing that was irritating his backside more than what was needed.

"Ah, ah," warned Hiccup, slapping the side of Jack's hip eliciting another moan. "Tonight. I promise." Hiccup then tested to ensure Jack's body was still loosened and able.

"I'm putting your princess plug in now. You remember the rules right?"

"Yes."

"Good." With no other warning, a platinum but plug appeared in Hiccup's hand as if it came from thin air. The butt plug was fairly small, and easy to handle. It had a pointed tip that grew wider around the shaft until it was barely a quarter the size of the bulb. That was the best part though. The best part was the jewel! Hiccup got it specially made for Jack. It was a light blue jewel with a snowflake inside. One of a kind and his princess plug.

Jack arched his back at the welcome intrusion enjoying the pressure of being full.

"Perfect."

Jack felt proud as his Alpha took in the sight. Jack waits, always has, until Hiccup flips the skirt back down and pats him gently. "Remember, only I can take that out."

"Only you," agreed Jack taking Hiccup's hand and getting up. Hiccup pulled Jack into his arms, nuzzling the side of that pale neck. "Hiccup?"

"Just anxious for the marking. You'll finally be mine."

Jack smiled putting a kiss on Hiccup's cheek. "Silly Alpha." Jack then led them out of the bedroom and downstairs. "We better get going or we'll be late."

It wasn't until they were five minutes away from their destination that Hiccup realized Jack never put any underwear on.

Looking over at his passenger seat Jack sat daintly, with his legs crossed while fiddling with Hiccup's free hand. Jack felt Hiccup's gaze causing him to look up from his day dream.

Maybe Jack forgot?

When Jack began to smirk and wink at him, Hiccup chuckled.

His cheeky omega didn't forget! He knew this would be on Hiccup's mind all day now!

"Something wrong, Hic?"

"You know exactly what's wrong you minx."

An innocent smile and shrug was Jack's response as he gazes out the car.

Hiccup looked forward as well just as the light turned green.

Jack in panties was already a hot thought in his mind. Hell, when Jack finally fully embraced his desire to cross dress full time, they had quite the sex marathon. It had been one of those rare times Hiccup lost control to his urges.

Not that Jack had complained.

They finally reached their destination, Astrid's house.

Hiccup now saw a slight frown on Jack's painted lips and realized just why his omega 'forgot' his panties.

Before they had met, Hiccup had been dating Astrid and Jack was still concerned that Hiccup would leave him for Astrid.

Even on their marking day.

It amazes Hiccup how his omega could be confident and mischievous one moment and then unexpectedly worried.

Leaning over, Hiccup pulled Jack into a kiss.

Jack was taken aback for a second before he returned the kiss with vigor.

"Ready?" Asked Hiccup when they pulled apart. A dazed Jack nodded.

* * *

The group at Astrid's house was a collective bunch of both Hiccup and Jack's friends. North the oldest of the group easily, manned the grill with ease while talking to his best friend Phil. Both were large alphas from the north who moved south to create their own toy shop.

Not too far away making himself a salad was Bunny and Fishlegs quietly asking him about his next match. Bunny, a nickname for his fighting style (quick and with a hop), was a mixed martial artist with some gruffness. The Australian beta however had a soft spot for Jack for some reason no one ever spoke about. Hiccup had his guesses though.

Snotlout was with the twins snickering over something that Hiccup and Jack easily guessed had to deal with them since the trio kept looking over at them.

Tooth hadn't arrived yet since she had to go pick up Sandy.

Hiccup grabbed a seat at the table set out on Astrid's patio with an odd collection of chairs that will allow for everyone to have a chair.

Jack opted out of his own chair and sat on Hiccup's lap, putting an arm around the Alpha's neck.

"Oh good, you're both here!" Smiled Astrid coming outside with a bowl of potato salad. "I heard their was an accident on Conroy Road."

"We took a different route over here," explained Hiccup. "Is Tooth and Sandy coming that way?"

Jack shook his head. "Sandy was in the office this morning. They're coming from the west."

"Good, good."

Unexpectedly Phil shouted in frustration as North said something to him.

"Hiccup!" Shouted the pale but hairy man. Sometimes the group would liken him to a yeti.

"Come over here and explain to this stubborn ass that he's wrong!"

Hiccup chuckled, used to being pulled into their bickering, as he was an engineer and could add his opinions as well. The alpha stood, putting Jack in his vacated seat. He ran a finger down Jack's cheek before joining the rowdy alphas.

Jack turned from Hiccup and found Astrid staring at him in amusement.

"What?"

"I'm happy you found each other, is all."

"Seriously?"

Astrid nodded turning her gaze now to Hiccup. "I was afraid that after we broke up, no one will be able to understand just how amazing Hiccup is, as a person, and as an Alpha. Everyone always sees the nerdy side of Hiccup, dismissing him. Heck, even I thought it was a useless Alpha at first."

Jack mentally snorted. He never thought Hiccup was useless. When he first saw the engineer while touring the college he now goes to, he thought Hiccup was deliciously intelligent and handsome. They didn't meet until a year later when Jack finally started going to that university and Hiccup, already graduated, was assisting some engineering club. Jack was looking for North, a part-time instructor in the engineering department, to fix his laptop when Jack almost tripped into Hiccup.

"So I'm glad you can see Hic' for who he is."

Jack was going to reply but Sandy and Tooth finally joined them in the backyard. Tooth squealed when she saw Jack's outfit rushing over to fawn over the dress. She had been the one to introduce Jack to the style and couldn't be happier in his choice.

"Jack this is cute! When did you get it?"

Jack giggled, getting up to give her a hug and then Sandy who signed that he liked his dress as well. "Hi to you both as well. And I got it last weekend. I bought it specifically for today!"

Astrid, though a female, never understood the obsession of chatting about girly things. She got up and finished bringing any last minute dishes out.

"Oh and Astrid?" spoke Jack stopping her. When he saw he had her attention he told her with finality, "I've always seen him for who he is." He then pulled both of his friends to where Bunny was, ready to bother the Australian for the day.

Hiccup chuckled as he returned. Talking with North and Phil was always an interesting conversation. When he saw Astrid's amused expression, he paused.

"What's so funny?"

"Hm?" She snapped out whatever she was thinking about. "You better not mess up with Jack, Haddock."

Hiccup looked to Jack who was snickering at an angry Aster who looked like he was ready to fight Jack. After getting to know the beta, he's come to realize that Aster would never hurt Jack.

He wasn't a threat to his omega.

When Hiccup turned back to Astrid, she'd disappeared back inside. He wasn't sure what was going on...but he knew one thing. If it were in his power, nothing would break him and Jack apart.

…At least that's what he thought until _he_ showed up _._

 _Jamie Bennet_ …Jack's old Alpha 'friend'. It was the only Alpha, beside himself of course, that Jack would climb into the lap of willingly. Hiccup wasn't the type to get jealous; he hardly ever did which Jack hated.

But if _his_ omega, the one _he_ was marking that night, sits on the lap of _another_ alpha? Yeah, Hiccup could get jealous like the rest of them.

"What'cha lookin at?" asked Snotlout from behind him. "Is that Jamie?"

"Unfortunately," muttered Hiccup, his eyes not leaving Jack.

Snotlout snorted. "Ease up man, you know Jack wouldn't-"

"Oh it's not Jack I'm worried about." The Alpha knew for a fact that Jack would never think of someone else.

"Want me to go rough him up?" offered Snotlout, waving the twins over. Once upon a time, Snotlout was his biggest bully, another alpha in the family. At first the both of them enjoyed playing together. Until Snotlout started to hear how Alphas should behave from his father, and their relationship soured until about high school. Hiccup had joined the same club as Snotlout, wrestling, by the urging of Stoic. No one thought the 'wimpy' alpha would be able to wrestle, but Hiccup proved everyone wrong. After some time, they were ale to reconcile their problems and be good friends.

"Are we punching someone?" asked Ruffnut, smile on her face.

Tuffnut came up beside her, swallowing his bite of potato salad. "If so, can it wait until I finished my potato salad? I just got- whoa Hiccup! Your eyes, man!"

Frowning Hiccup paid attention to his three friends who were getting closer to him. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen this before," cackled Ruffnut.

"Dude, you finally did it!" cheered Snotlout.

"What are you guys talking about?" demanded Hiccup, not liking that he wasn't getting an answer. His eyes feel fine as far as he can tell. Plus he had more important things to be worried about _Jamie_ putting his hands on _his_ Jack.

Suffice it to say for the next half hour, Hiccup had to watch as Jack continued to regal Jamie about…something. Unfortunately, Hiccup also had to go to the bathroom now.

Excusing himself, he made his way inside and went to the restroom. As he was drying his hands the door opened and then closed behind him.

"Seriously Tuffnut? I'm almost do-"

"You were jealous!" exclaimed Jack's voice suddenly crowding around Hiccup with his excitement. Hiccup's arms moved without prompting, wrapping around Jack to hold the animated omega. "Finally!"

"What are you talking about?" The engineer knew he had been jealous, but the whole time Jack had been focused on Jamie that there was no way the blonde would've known.

"Your eyes Hic! They glowed _red_! It means you were jealous!" Jack settled down in thought. "I was really doubtful that you'd get jealous because of Jamie, but-"

"Wait a second." Hiccup placed a hand over Jack's mouth uncaring if he got lipstick on his palm. "You purposefully baited me into getting jealous?"

Jack rolled his eyes, moving Hiccup's hand down. "When you say it like _that_ , it sounds like a horrible idea. But Hiccup! You never get jealous! Not when I spend the night at Bunny's place, or even when I help Sandy's brother out! And no one likes Pitch!" Jack pouted when he saw Hiccup's eyebrow twitch. "Don't be mad Alpha."

"Oh I'm not mad, Omega," growled Hiccup leaning down to nuzzle the side of Jack's neck. "No, not mad."

"Good," mumbled Jack, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's neck and enjoying the light nips from Hiccup. In four hours he'll be marked.

"I'm displeased."

"Wha-!?" yelped Jack as he was manhandled over the sink in Astrid's small bathroom. It didn't even have a shower. Just a toilet and a sink. Hiccup carefully, but quickly, lifted Jack's dress up, exposing the younger man's backside. The ice blue princess plug twinkled between two pale cheeks.

Typically Hiccup would tease and play with Jack when removing the plug, but this needed to be a lesson on propriety. He clinically removed the plug, putting it before Jack right in his line of vision. Then lining himself up, he pushed into Jack roughly.

"Fuck!"

Hiccup leaned over into Jack's ear and whispered. "You purposely got me jealous, and now you're getting your punishment."

Jack whimpered as Hiccup pulled out, very grateful that the plug had caused his inner walls to be coated with slick. Can't say he was sorry though. It was so rare for him to see a jealous Hiccup! And a jealous Hiccup was a rough Hiccup, and a rough Hiccup was a sated Jack.

"Don't think you'll get to come," taunted Hiccup. A large hand wrapped around Jack's dick, leaking with precum. "Naughty omegas don't get that liberty."

"Hiccup!" whined Jack throwing his head back, baring his neck in submission.

The engineer smirked at the flushed Jack he could see thanks to the mirror before them. With his free hand, Hiccup cupped Jack around his head, forcing his mischievous omega to stare at their reflection as well.

"Look at us Jack. Look how I make you gasp for your next breath with those rosy cheeks of yours."

Jack whimpered, both of his hands weakly pushing at Hiccup's bigger one wrapped around his dick. "C-Cum!"

"Nu-uh," denied Hiccup, his pace picking up. A few hard thrusts later, right when he knew Jack would come, Hiccup released into Jack, keeping his grip tight on Jack denying the omega his release. "Hold it in."

Hiccup felt Jack's walls tighten around him as he pulled out. A few drops fell out, but Hiccup didn't fault Jack. He released Jack, grabbed the plug, and bent down behind Jack. Leisurely, cum was falling down on the pale thighs. Slowly, he licked the few drops off getting a shiver from Jack. Satisfied, he placed the plug back in, always impressed of how it looked between the fair cheeks. They both sighed at the thought of his seed staying in Jack for the rest of the party.

"Alpha?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still displeased?"

Hiccup chuckled, kissing Jack's temple. "No. Now come on. We better join the others."

* * *

Hiccup continued to place kisses all over Jack's body, waiting for the moment he'll know where to place his mark. The base of the neck was the traditional location, but Hiccup rather preferred a spot that meant more to him and Jack.

"Gods you taste delicious," moaned Hiccup as he nuzzled Jack's stomach. His strong hands caressed the pale flesh before he followed with his own lips. Jack gasped as wave of pleasure after pleasure encompassed him starting from every touch of his Alpha's lips.

It had been torture the last three hours at the BBQ filled to the brim of his Alpha's cum _and_ being plugged. So many times he wanted to just knock everything off the table and demand that Hiccup mounted him.

And his alpha _knew_ how affected Jack was. But did that stop Hiccup from letting a hand wander up Jack's thigh and massage the pale soft flesh?

No!

That didn't mean Jack was alone in suffering. Jack would wiggle around on Hiccup's lap from time to time, or reach over to sneak food off of Bunny's plate. He'd also let a hand wander up into Hiccup's hair to play with.

It was when Hiccup's lips touched Jack's inner right thigh that the student arched his back in pleasure and released a mewl of utter pleasure. Hiccup smirked.

"Alpha, please!" Begged Jack, fingers combing through brunette strands. "I need your mark!"

"My bossy little Omega," he mumbled against the leg in his grasp. "Are you sure you want your mark here?"

Jack's glazed eyes widen at the thought of having Hiccup's mark on his thigh. It wouldn't be in a noticeable place- in fact anyone but the two of them would ever see it. Is it possible that he reached a new level of pleasure?

"Hic!" keened Jack, tears of frustration in his eyes. Why was Hiccup so relaxed about this!

Hiccup licked the spot that Jack reacted to, gaining another arching back and moan of pleasure. This would be the spot his mark would go. He nuzzled the spot one last time before biting down.

" _Alpha!_ "

Jack's eyes rolled back as he came.

* * *

The next day Hiccup woke up with Jack sprawled over his chest. At some point his little omega had found the effort to get out of bed, dress in one of his nightgowns. It was a sheer, baby blue and lacey dress that barely reached mid thigh. And with the way that Jack slept, the nightgown had ridden up and exposed the mating mark.

"Mmmm," hummed Jack when Hiccup ran a gentle finger over the mark. A quick glimpse showed Jack still sleeping, but definitely reactive to any sort of stimulation over his mark. Hiccup was always in a dilemma at this point in the morning.

Should he continue to let Jack sleep and be peaceful?

Or should he wake his little minx up and continue with his plans of debauchery?

…

"Jack, wake up."

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you have it. My first story outside of my usual niche in _yearssss_. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts in a review! And if you don't like it, that's okay. I respect your opinion…to a certain extent.


End file.
